<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I could have been making so many puns! by Toast_from_the_morning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145231">I could have been making so many puns!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/pseuds/Toast_from_the_morning'>Toast_from_the_morning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TedSchlatt fluff fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LunchClub, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost all dialogue, Carson is NOT in this fic, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I keep sinning, Insecure Jschlatt, LunchClub - Freeform, LunchClub are total bros, M/M, Mild OoC, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Self-Conscious Jschlatt, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ted is just there for the ride lmao, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, maybe idk if its THAT cute lol, mild out of character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_from_the_morning/pseuds/Toast_from_the_morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt has two hickeys on his collarbone and neck. And refuses to explain where they came from. </p><p>But he never left the house right? So it had to be one of the lunch club members… </p><p>Chaos and a relationship reveal ensues. </p><p>(A drabble)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Ted Nivison, Jschlatt/Ted Nivision, Jschlatt/Ted Nivison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TedSchlatt fluff fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I could have been making so many puns!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt didn't even know how it happened. But at some point, he had said something about overheating. And Cooper suggested taking off his hoodie. And he had made some comment about his collarbones and how he was trying to be modest. </p><p> </p><p>And now he was here, being held down on the living room carpet by Cooper, Josh, and Charlie as Noah pulled his hoodie off of him. While the others watched. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me see your collar bones!" Charlie said in a Gollum voice.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Schlatt yelled trying to squirm away.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me see!!" Charlie shouted when the hoodie was finally pulled off his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Pre-" He stopped dead in tracks. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that a fucking hickey!" Noah laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"You got two man!" Josh shouted, finally letting him go. </p><p> </p><p>At once, everyone started to talk over each other. Shouting and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt quickly found and pulled his hoodie back on hoping his pride was still attached. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait- who <em>gave </em>you those?" Traves asked as the chaos died down. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt looked at Traves before glancing past him, "don't worry about it." He tried to be playful but could hear the insecurity in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>The guys laughed at him again, "wait." Cooper interrupted, "you haven't left the house, none of us have… so that means someone here gave you the hickey." </p><p> </p><p>The guys stared at each other before accusing one another and laughing even harder than before. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt's face burned, he really needed this to be over. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, ok" Josh tried to calm the boys down seeing Schlatt's discomfort. "Who gave you the hickey?"</p><p> </p><p>"No one man," Schlatt said confidently making eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't give yourself a hickey." Traves pointed out. "Right?"</p><p> </p><p>"No you can't, well maybe your arm but not there." Charlie backed him up. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt laughed awkwardly. "Anyways guys-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, you can't get out of this one." Cooper laughed, "I have got to know."</p><p> </p><p>"It was no one man." Schlatt ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. "Can we- can we just let it go."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it wasn't me," Noah claimed. </p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not me." Copper laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"Not me." </p><p> </p><p>"Nope."</p><p> </p><p>"Nadda."</p><p> </p><p>"Not me. "</p><p> </p><p>"Ted?" Traves asked Ted who was lost in thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, no." Ted shook his head coming back. </p><p> </p><p>"Hesitation!" Charlie announced. </p><p> </p><p>"You two have been pretty buddy buddy." Traves pointed out casually. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god." Schlatt groaned. "Can we just let this go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not.’ Noah laughed. “You never left the house, it has to be one of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Ted have been really buddy, buddy though.” Cooper continued.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agreed. “Oh come on guys, it wasn't me.” Ted defended himself kind of annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think it's Noah.” Charlie pipped up.</p><p> </p><p>“What why!?” Noah asked,</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno.” Charlie shrugged. “I thought I should make more accusations, maybe we will get somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Cooper laughed as everyone started to shout accusations at each other. It was Noah, it was Copper, it was this person, that person, the dog, we don't have a dog, I have a dog. Oh my god, what is going on.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt stayed silent watching the madness unfold around him. He felt very, overwhelmed to say the least. Everyone was screaming and laughing, about his goddamn hickeys. How embarrassing was that. And he didn't want to admit that it was Ted, he sure as hell wasn't ready to tell the boys, and he sure as hell wasn't ready to tell them this way.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt looked up at Ted who also wasn't joining the chaos only to occasionally defend himself. Ted finally made eye contact and Schlatt, he looked at him for help but only shrugged looking helpless as he did.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “ALRIGHT SHUT UP!” He yelled over everyone with a sudden urge for this to be over. Surprisingly they did quite down still poking at each other here and there but mainly focused on Schlatt.</p><p> </p><p>“If I tell you guys, will you shut the hell up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Charlie said immediately. As everyone agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt sighed deeply, closing his eyes, “It was Ted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it!” Charlie shouted in triumph.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not that surprised.” Josh shrugged the only calm one in the room as it devolved into shouting and laughing again. Schlatt looked up, opening his eyes. They weren't mad…. They were laughing and yelling about how they ‘knew it’ but no one was mad…</p><p> </p><p>“Waitwaitwaitwait.” Cooper quieted everyone. “That means you and Ted did it right?”</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes Cooper, we did <em>it.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“and yes we are dating.” Ted chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause, “Called it, how long?” Josh broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehhh five months? Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Schlatt sighed again, this was so embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>There was another pause. “And you didn't tell us?!” Charlie exclaimed. Schaltt winced expecting a harsh reaction. “We missed out on so many opportunities to tease you guys.” He groaned. Schlatt looked up puzzled. That definitely was the reaction he expected.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you call it?” Schlatt asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed, “Just- you guys treat each other differently sometimes I guess you could say.” Cooper explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Longing looks, secret hugs,” Charlie said exaggeratedly fanning himself. Schlatt’s face was on fire again. They did that poor of a job at hiding it?</p><p> </p><p>“That's so long, why didn't you tell us?” Noah asked seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Schlatt felt the words die on his tongue. “...I just- thought you guys would be mad.” He shrugged, not making eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Mad?” Traves asked, “We would never be mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Little surprised, little not, but not mad,” Josh added.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I'm mad,” Charlie rambled “because I missed out on so many puns-”</p><p> </p><p>“Well can it Charlie because we still haven't told the viewers.” Ted cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, man.” </p><p> </p><p>“We can still do it in real life.” Noah reminded him with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to kill you all.” Schlatt groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you won't.” Josh laughed. Before everyone started to get up talking excitedly, laughing at him, or talking about how they were right while Traves and Cooper talked about cars.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt sat there for a moment longer before smiling to himself. They weren't mad, they never would be. They were his friends after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;-;<br/>Thx for reading. Hoped you enjoyed it, its low key trash but I like it. (Also HELLA late for this train)</p><p>This was me trying to get a feel for them both since I'm about to post a one-shot collection of these two really soon so check back for that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>